Hospital Tales
by NightReader22
Summary: A collection of the boys hospital encounters pre-series. 1. Dean is in hospital and Sammy makes a new friend. A fluffy Weechester story. 2. Hunting takes a backseat when Sammy hurts himself in the kitchen. 3. The boys take John to the hospital when he gets hurt on a hunt. 4. Unexpected events when the boys go in to get their shots.
1. Friends

"De hopital," little Sammy announced to anyone who would listen, "De hopital." A few people smiled at him, a couple looked around to see if he was with anyone, but mostly he was ignored amongst the chaos of the busy hospital waiting room.

"De hopital," he announced again to a worried looking elderly woman sitting in the corner of the room.

She gave him a tired smile. "And who would 'De' be?" She asked kindly, somewhat grateful for the interruption to her worried thoughts.

Sammy toddled over to stand next to her, grinning brightly at the one person to really acknowledge him since Dean was taken away by the doctors for treatment. "De big buther," he told her seriously. He pointed to his arm, "De arm owwie."

"Your big brother hurt his arm, did he?" Sammy nodded. "Well, he's come to the right place then," she told him.

Sammy nodded enthusiastically, "De hopital!"

She chuckled, "That's right he's come to the hospital."

Sammy pulled himself up onto the chair next to her, kneeling so he was at her level. "You big buther owwie?"

She smiled at his logic, then shook her head. "No, my husband is the one with the owwie."

Sammy nodded seriously and the two of them lapsed into thoughtful silence, watching the various people moving around and through the waiting room.

After a few minutes the woman looked down at Sammy again. "I'm sure someone's probably starting to wonder where you've gone. Is your mum or dad around here somewhere?"

Sammy shook his head looking unconcerned. "Mommy gone, Da come ba la-er"

The woman frowned, concerned at the idea of a toddler being left to roam a hospital unsupervised. "And your brother?"

Sammy's face fell for a moment. "De go doc-er, fix owwie. Sammy no go."

She patted his shoulder comfortingly. "The doctors will take good care of him." Sammy nodded a little, rubbing his eyes with chubby fists. "So how old is big brother? She asked.

Sammy brightened again, still young enough to be quickly distracted. "De fix!" He told her proudly, "De big boy!"

"He's six?" She asked, trying to share the little boy's enthusiasm, but now even more confused as to why the two boys were apparently here alone. Sammy nodded happily. "And how old would you be little brother?"

"Ammy two!" He told her, holding up three little fingers, then frowned in concentration for a moment before tucking one back down.

"You're very smart for two." She told him with a smile.

He nodded happily, "De ay I da martet little boy eber." He began to bounce excitedly on his chair, "I count ten! Wanna ee?" The woman nodded, this time genuinely sharing his enthusiasm, it was hard not to. "Un, two, free, four, ive, fix, even, eight, ine, ten!"

"That's great counting!" She told him brightly.

"There you are!" They were suddenly interrupted by a very flustered and slightly cross looking nurse.

The woman looked at her in confusion, and then down as Sammy, who was looking down with a frown.

"You have to wait for your family in the play area." She told him, though she was already looking calmer now that she had located the missing boy.

"It boring." Sammy told her sullenly, then brightened up and pointed happily to the woman, "I found friend!"

The nurse smiled apologetically at her, "I'll take him back to the play area."

Sammy's face fell, "No wanna! Stay friend!"

The woman looked torn for a moment, then picked up her bag and stood determinedly. "Come on, Sammy. I'll come with you, I'm sure they've got some children's books we can read together."

Sammy's bouncing enthusiasm returned. "Read! De read me," he told her.

She helped him off the chair and took his hand. "He sounds like a wonderful big brother." Sammy nodded happily. She turned to the nurse, "Let them know Tom's wife Jean is in the kids' area."

The nurse looked conflicted for a moment, then sighed and nodded. "Ok, fine." She walked off to talk to a nurse behind the desk.

The woman smiled at Sammy as he skipped along beside her, knowing she'd made the right choice. Especially when she opened the door to the children's area, no wonder he had been bored in here by himself. And no wonder most people had opted to entertain their children out in the main waiting area. It was a bland room with a few baby toys and a small table with a sad collection of pencils and paper that had been drawn on repeatedly by various children.

The room's one redeeming feature was the couple of beanbags comfortable placed in front of a small bookcase.

Sammy half dragged the woman over to the books, and she laughed lightly at his enthusiasm. He let go of her hand to choose a book and she settled herself comfortably onto one of the beanbags.

Sammy sat a small pile of books next to her and took a moment to pull the second beanbag closer and climb in.

"So what are we going to read first?" She asked him.

He pointed at the book on the top of the pile, "Pot!"

She chuckled as she picked up the book, "Spot Goes To The Park. Good choice."

They'd had finished all of the hospital's Spot books and moved onto a Where's Wally when the nurse returned, looking much happier this time. "Sammy, Dean is ready to see you now."

Sammy quickly lost interest in the book and wiggled his way out of the beanbag. "De! De!" He waited impatiently for his new friend to extricate herself from the other beanbag, "We go De!"

She smiled at him, "I would love to come and meet the wonderful big brother I have heard so much about." She looked at the nurse questioningly, "If that's alright?"

The nurse shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

The three of them headed along the hospital corridors at the fastest speed little Sammy's legs could manage until they reached the children's recovery ward. The nurse paused at the door, "Now remember, Dean has just had an operation on his arm, so you have to be gentle with him, ok?"

Sammy nodded impatiently, "I gentle."

She nodded and opened the door. Sammy immediately honed in on Dean's bed, rushing over to him "De! De! De!" His face just reached the side of the bed.

Dean grinned, "Hey Sammy! You been staying out of trouble?"

Sammy nodded, "I make friend!"

Dean looked at the woman, who was standing back a little, giving the boys some space, and smiled. "So you did."

"We read Pot!" Sammy told him, making the woman, nurse and Dean laugh. Sammy looked confused for a moment.

"That's great Sammy." Dean told him, reaching a hand over to ruffle his hair and wincing a little at the movement.

"De owwie fix?" Sammy asked him, looking momentarily worried.

"Yeah Sammy," Dean assured him, "My arm's all fixed, I just have to keep this neat cast on for a little while." He lifted his other arm a little so Sammy could see the bright blue cast.

Sammy stared at it in wonder, "De arm blue!"

Dean chuckled, "Only for a little bit. Now, tell me about your new friend."

Sammy bounced excitedly next to the bed as he began to recount his hospital adventures in rambling detail. Dean listened intently, glad that his Sammy was happy despite the day in the hospital. Still, he hoped that it wouldn't become a regular occurrence. Next time he'd be more careful at the playground.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! Look at that two stories in a week! Let's hope I can keep that up! Isn't wee Sammy adorable! After the rather dark story the other day, I decided I should give you all a bit of cute and fluffy! I'm thinking I might make this into a series of the boys various hospital encounters pre-series, what do you think? I'll try and keep it light, but you know me!**


	2. Dinner

"Dean! It hurts!" Six year old Sammy wailed, cradling his left hand to his chest as his big brother led him into the Emergency Room.

Dean squeezed his uninjured hand comfortingly, "The doctors will make it better Sammy."

John was less sympathetic. "What the hell were you doing playing around the stove in the first place?! You know we can't afford this sort of carelessness."

Dean shot his father a look of annoyance, but didn't say anything. It wasn't the time or the place.

Sammy hung his head and sniffed miserably. "I was just trying to help…"

John didn't have a chance to respond to that, because they had reached the desk.

The nurse behind the counter looked completely uninterested in whatever family problems might have brought them here. She tapped a few keys on her computer and glanced up at John. "Name?"

"John Davin" John handed over the appropriate insurance details to go with the name.

She took a moment to fill in his details on the computer. "What is the nature of your injury?"

"My son Sam has burnt his hand." John nodded towards Sam.

She leaned over to look at Sam, and Dean gently encouraged him to show the woman the nasty looking burn on his hand.

The woman frowned, gave John a look of judgement for allowing his son to be injured and made another note in the computer. "Take a seat. A doctor will call your name."

John gave a curt nod and turned to scan the crowded room. After a moment he walked towards a pair of free seats near the exit, trusting that his boys would follow.

John and Dean sat down and Dean lifted Sammy onto his lap carefully. "Sammy, what were you doing at the stove?" he asked gently, before John could get started again.

"I was trying to make you dinner." Sammy said quietly.

Dean held him closer as he sighed sadly. He'd been so busy helping his dad with research that he'd lost track of time. He should have realised that Sammy was no longer sitting in front of the TV watching cartoons. That crash and scream of pain was going to haunt his dreams for weeks. They'd immediately thought the worst and bolted into the kitchen, guns drawn. But, instead of a monster, they'd found Sammy on the floor crying in pain next to a pot that had apparently fallen off the hot stove. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

John sat in silence. Torn between annoyance at Sam for putting a stop to their research and delaying his hunt…and being just a little proud of Sam for taking the initiative to make dinner instead of interrupting them. He sighed, it would have been better if it had been a less serious burn that they could treat at home. Oh well. Might as well make the most of the situation. "If you get a chance to grab supplies, take it." He told the boys quietly.

Dean nodded. It was the reason he had a near empty backpack on. Next time one of them was injured, they may not be close to a hospital.

"And remember, no details." John added, "He just pulled a pot off the stove, kids do it all the time." He left unspoken the fact that had he thought his boys were smarter than that.

Dean nodded again, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He wasn't an idiot. And neither was Sammy, he was just a little kid.

Sammy gave a little nod too. He may not know what his family did, but he was old enough to know to keep his mouth shut around people they didn't know.

It seemed like forever before a doctor finally called for them. Sammy had been quiet, but Dean knew he was in a lot of pain. He gently lifted him off his lap and together they followed the doctor into a room.

The doctor closed the door and then knelt down in front of Sammy. "Hi there, you must be Sam." He smiled.

Sam glanced at Dean, who nodded encouragingly, and then nodded.

"Would you like to hop up onto the bed here so I can have a look at that hand of yours?" He indicated the hospital bed at the back of the room.

Sam nodded a little, and the doctor smiled again. "Good man. Big brother can sit up there with you if you like."

John looked at both boys meaningfully from behind the doctor. A silent reminder that Dean had another job to do.

A tear slipped out of Sammy's eye, but he reluctantly let go of Dean's hand and shook his head.

Dean fought the urge to ignore his father and the instinct to protect Sammy from pain. He was doing this for Sammy too.

"Well aren't you a brave boy?" The doctor told him as he carefully lifted him onto the bed. "Ouch! That's a big boo boo you got there, but don't worry I have just the thing to make it feel much better."

Sammy winced as the doctor examined the burn, trying not to cry.

As soon as the doctor was focused on Sammy, Dean scanned the room for items that he could take without it being too obvious. John was doing the same, but it was harder for an adult to move about the small room unnoticed. There were trays of supplies all around the room, syringes, needles, gauze, tape, gloves and more. He grabbed the top layer of as many things as he could. The room was too quiet, though, for him to grab a handful of the syringes. He looked back at Sammy, who was being so brave while the doctor examined him.

"Ok, Sam. I'm going to put some special cream on your hand and wrap it up nice and safe in some bandages to give it the best chance of healing quickly, then you will be right to go home." The doctor took the cream out of a drawer and turned back to Sammy.

Sammy nodded, and Dean could see him gritting his teeth waiting for the pain. Dean made a noise to quiet for the doctor to hear, but Sammy looked up. Dean made a crying motion with his hands, he needed noise to cover him while he grabbed more things.

Sammy gave a faint nod, he understood.

The doctor opened the cream, and as soon as he began to apply it to Sammy's hand he burst into noisy tears. John moved closer, assuring the doctor that the best thing would be to just get it done. Keeping him from moving away before Dean was finished.

Dean moved as quickly as he could without drawing attention, grabbing handfuls of syringes, saline bottles, creams and anything else he could get his hands on until the bag was full. As a last measure he grabbed a handful of lollies out of a jar on the desk and shoved them in his pockets.

Soon the doctor was done and Sammy's tears subsided to quiet sobs. The doctor gave John instructions for treating the wound as it healed and a prescription for anti-biotics and pain relief.

John thanked the doctor for his time, and lifted Sammy off the bed. Dean was immediately there to take his hand again.

"You were very brave, Sam." The doctor assured him, and gave him a lolly from the jar.

Sammy gave him a faint smile, "Um…can he have one too?" He asked quietly, pointing at Dean.

The doctor chuckled, "Of course he can." He gave Dean a lolly too.

Dean smiled, "Thankyou doc."

John shook the doctors hand, and then they were walking out to the car. Once they reached the car park with no shouts of alarm John and Dean relaxed.

John watched his boys climb into the back of the Impala with a faint smile. He had no choice but to be hard on them much of the time, but he was proud of them. He got into the driver's seat and turned to look at the two tired boys. "We have to drop past a chemist to pick up these meds, so how about we grab a pizza while we're near the shops?"

Both boys faces lit up, the hardship of the day temporarily forgotten at the promise of pizza for dinner. "Thanks dad!" The chorused, making John smile as he pulled out of the car park.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! I hope you enjoyed the new instalment! It took me a little longer than planned to get this one up for you, sorry! Real life and other story ideas got in the way!**

 **Thankyou to all the lovely people who have followed and favourite-ed this story!**

 **Special thankyou to Dr Serpico, Broken Twisted Lullabies, Dragonsrule18 and Sallyannerenee for taking the time to review! I love hearing from all of you!**


	3. Help

"Help! Someone, please help!" People stared as a seven year old Sammy came running through the hospital doors shouting frantically.

He was covered in blood. It was up his arms and across his shirt, even smeared across his face where he'd clearly wiped a distressed hand.

A nurse rushed over and crouched down in front of him to search for the source of the blood. "What happened?" She asked quickly, "Where are you hurt?"

Sammy pushed her hands away, frustrated. "It's not mine! He's out there!" He pointed out the door he'd just rushed through, towards the dark hospital parking lot.

By now several more people hand gathered around him, drawn by the shouting and the sight of a young boy covered in blood. There to help were another nurse, a middle aged doctor and a security guard, who was busy trying to keep the not so helpful onlookers at bay.

The doctor told one of the nurses to fetch a gurney before giving the boy his full attention. "Show me the way, son."

Sammy nodded and rushed back out the door with the doctor and nurse in tow.

The Impala was stopped in an emergency park up close to the doorway, and within moments the three could see John slumped in the passenger seat with an 11 year old Dean leaning over him talking quietly but firmly. They couldn't hear the words, but the intent was unmistakable. 'Don't die.'

Hearing the approaching footsteps Dean turned his head, unable to hide the flash of fear in his eyes. He too was covered in blood.

The doctor focused on the older boy, "What happened?"

Dean moved to the side a little, giving the doctor room to see into the car without lifting his hands off John's stomach. It quickly became apparent that this was the source of the blood covering the whole family. "He's bleeding. It's bad." There was a tremble in Dean's voice that cause young Sammy, still standing helpless next to the nurse, to finally give in to the tears that had been held back by the responsibility to get help.

"What's his name?" The doctor asked as he knelt down next to Dean.

"John." Dean told him, no last name forthcoming. He hadn't had time to grab out a fake ID yet. "He's our father."

The doctor nodded. "OK, John, your boys have brought you to the right place. I'm just going to have a look at what you've done and then we'll get you inside, alright?"

John made a noise that may have been agreement, or simply pain.

The doctor gently lifted one of the Dean's hands to assess the wound, and even as an experienced doctor he had to hide his shock at the deep gashes that had torn through the man's stomach. "Bear attack?" He surmised, gently removing Dean's other hand so that a nurse could take his place.

Dean nodded, "It came out of no-where." His voiced trembled a little as he allowed another nurse to guide him away from John and to Sammy's side instead. He immediately wrapped a protective arm around the younger boy's shoulders, neither caring that he was smearing even more blood onto his shirt.

More nurses and doctors had arrived with the gurney.

As the team were carefully moving John from the car one of them couldn't help but notice the bloodied shotgun tossed onto the backseat in their haste to get to the hospital. "You were out hunting?" He asked, a not quite hidden note of anger in his voice. What kind of father took kids into the woods around here? And at night, no less. There had been four bear attacks in just the past month.

Dean just nodded. One of the doctors shot him a look that told him to keep his opinions to himself. It wasn't the kids fault.

Within minutes John had been transferred onto the gurney and rushed inside, leaving Sammy and Dean still standing in shock outside with the nurse who had ushered them back.

She gently placed a hand on each boy's shoulder, "Come on, let's get you two cleaned up and settled while they fix up your dad."

Sammy nodded vaguely, sniffing a little and distractedly wiping another smear of blood across his face.

Dean hesitated, "Wait." He told her, letting go of Sammy for a moment to approach the Impala. He gently ensured all the doors were closed and locked, then returned to take Sammy's hand. "Ok." He told the nurse, "Now we can go."

"Is there anyone I can call for you?" She asked as they moved inside. Dean just shook his head.

She smiled sadly at the two boys as she led them through the hospital, hoping that they would get to see their father again. Dean noticed and held Sammy's hand a little tighter. They had no other family to take them. He knew that if John was going to have to stay in hospital for a long time, or… No, he wasn't going to think of that. Whatever happened, he was not going to let them separate him from Sammy.

Fortunately, the nurse had no intention of separating the two young boys. Instead, she first lead them to a storeroom, where she collected towels and two set of spare child-sized blue pyjamas, and then to a bathroom with a shower. At the doorway she paused to assess the two pale kids. "Would you like me to help you clean up?" She asked kindly.

Sammy looked at Dean, who shook his head. "No, I've got it."

The nurse nodded, "Alright. I'll be just out here if you need anything." She took a seat across from the bathroom door, clearly intending to stay with the two boys. Knowing that they had no-one else to look out for them.

Dean studied her for a moment, and then gave her a faint smile of thanks as he closed the door.

Finally alone again, Dean focused on his Sammy. He was trying his best to be strong, but there were tear tracks through the blood smears on his face, and a terrified pain in his eyes, looking to Dean to make everything ok again.

Dean sighed and wrapped Sammy in a tight hug. He wished he could promise that Dad would be ok, but…

"Come on squirt, let's get you cleaned up. Don't want to keep the ladies waiting, do you?" He tried for a smirk, failing, but still eliciting a small smile from Sammy.

He stripped them both off and adjusted the shower temperature carefully before helping the shaking Sammy under the water and washing them both clean. Neither was in the mood to worry about being embarrassed.

Dean tried not to watch their father's blood swirling down the drain.

When he was sure that there was not a speck of blood left on either of them Dean turned the water off and quickly wrapped Sammy in the thin hospital towel. The warm water and Dean's soothing care had drained the last of little Sammy's energy, and he just stood there and let Dean dry him and dress him as though his was just a toddler again.

Dean was beyond exhausted himself, but he ensured that Sammy was cared for first, and then took the time to dry and dress himself. The spare pyjamas didn't quite fit either of them right, but they were clean and dry and had the softness of pyjamas that had been well worn in. Dean briefly wondered how many other kids they'd had to wash the blood off and dress in spare pyjamas.

Finally Dean ran his hands through both their hair to give it some semblance of neatness, and opened the door of the bathroom.

The nurse looked up from a magazine she had been flicking through and smiled at them kindly. "Better?" She asked, and Dean nodded, passing her their towels. "Good. Now, are you boys hungry?"

Even in their exhausted state both boys perked up a little at the thought of food, making the nurse chuckle a little. "Well then, let's go see what we can rustle up." She led them down the halls again, dropping the towels into a dirty linen trolley on the way.

They wove their way through the confusing maze of halls for a minute, before stopping at a doorway marked 'Relatives Room.' The nurse opened the door, pleased to see that the room was deserted at the now late hour.

The small room contained a kitchenette, some couches and a table and chairs. Both boys immediately bee-lined for the two seater sofa on the far wall.

The nurse smiled at them again as Dean allowed Sammy to nestle into his side. She flicked on the kettle and rummaged around in the cupboards for a moment before pulling out two mugs and some hot chocolate powder. "You boys like hot chocolate?" They both nodded, "Good."

She mixed the powder and hot water before adding plenty of milk, making the drinks a little cooler for the two tired kids. She handed them the mugs, and both boys mumbled a tired thank you.

"Now, what about a ham and cheese sandwich before you both pass out on me?" She asked.

"Yes please." Sammy said quietly, surprising her a little, as she hadn't heard boo from the boy since he'd rushed into the emergency room.

"I'll be right back, then." She told him, and left the room, gently closing the door behind her.

As the two tired boys snuggled together on the comfortable couch with their hot chocolates, they could almost forget why they were there. By the time the nurse returned with their sandwiches, they were both fast asleep.

She sighed a little, knowing that she should really call Child Services to arrange a placement until their dad was released, but they had both been through enough tonight. She labelled the sandwiches, so that no-one else would take them, and placed them in the small fridge for the boys to eat when they woke up. Then she went and signed off the end of her shift, before fetching a blanket to cover them and settling in across the room with her magazine. They'd be safe here tonight.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! So, not a light chapter today! But, that's where the story took me! I hope you liked it! And sorry for the long wait, my plan to post more often has not really succeeded! A combination of real life and a non-fan-fiction story that demands to be written keep getting in the way! But I promise I have not forgotten you all! I have a vague idea for a new Taylor and Emily story, but I would also love to continue this story, even though I don't have any specific ideas at the moment! If you've got an idea, let me know, I might use it!**

 **So, thank you's are in order for Dr Serpico, Dragonsrule18, lenail125, Katy and Guest!**

 **And welcome to my newest followers and favourite-ers!**


	4. Shots

"Why do we have to get shots?" Eight year old Sammy grumbled as he trailed after Dean and John.

"Because I can't afford for you to get sick." John told him sternly, of the opinion that Sam was now old enough to start acting more like his brother who did what he was told without questions.

Dean resisted the urge to complain at the harsh tone. To him Sammy was still just a little kid. "Because we don't want you get sick." He told Sammy much more kindly. "Don't worry, it'll be over in a minute."

Sammy gave a deep sigh of resignation and nodded. "Ok Dean."

Dean gave him a pat on the shoulder and they both followed John into the clinic, where their own hesitations were almost immediately forgotten.

"NOOOO!" Wailed a little girl loudly, big tears streaming down her face. "NOOO! I WONT DO IT! DON'T MAKE ME!"

It was John's turn to sigh. This might be a long morning.

The receptionist gave him an apologetic look before asking what he needed. John told her they were just there to get the boys' shots and she handed him a clipboard of forms. "Just fill these in." She told him, "You can sit over there if you like." She indicated to a row of chairs along the wall, near the wailing girl and her father.

The girl's father was trying desperately to calm her down, but it clearly wasn't working. Sammy and Dean looked at each other, shrugged, and then moved to sit down.

"NOOOO!" The girl wailed again. "I DON'T WANT TO HURT THEM!"

This got a curious glance from both boys, and the girl's father gave them an apologetic smile before returning his attention to his daughter. "You won't hurt them." He told her calmly, "It wasn't your fault, it was just an accident."

"IT WASN'T" The girl shouted, "I'M CURSED! I'M CURSED!" She began to sob even louder.

John, who had opted to finish filling in the forms at the front desk, now came to sit with Sam and Dean. The other dad looked somewhat relieved to have another adult around. "Sorry," he said to John. "This is our third attempt this week."

John raised an eyebrow.

"There was an accident." The man explained, "Two…actually, and unfortunately Lilli here thinks they were her fault."

"What happened?" Asked Sammy curiously.

The man gave a slight laugh. "Well…the first time the nurse tripped and jabbed herself with the needle, and then the second time the doctor slipped over and injured his wrist."

"I'M CURSED!" The little girl wailed again.

The man sighed, "There's no such thing-"

"It's OK." Sammy said, interrupting him and moving to crouch in front of the girl, who pouted at him, tears still running down her face. "I believe you."

This seemed to catch her off guard and she sniffed, calming slightly. John and Dean watched warily, hoping Sam wasn't going to say something he shouldn't. He was smart, but he was still young. The girl's father simply looked at him in astonishment, amazed that the boy had managed to calm his daughter, at least temporarily.

"You…you do?" She asked in a trembling voice.

Sammy nodded confidently. "Yup, I know curses are real. My big brother taught me all about them." He told her solemnly.

The little girl looked worried at this assurance and the two men and Dean held their breath, all hoping Sammy wasn't going to say the wrong thing.

"But don't worry." Sammy was quick to reassure her, "That means I know how to make them go away too."

The little girl looked suddenly hopeful. "You can do that? How?"

Sammy nodded, "It's easy, I just need to get something…" He looked around the room, spying a kids drawing table in the corner. "I'll be right back." He told the girl.

She watched curiously as he began rifling through the old textas on the table, scribbling with each one of a scrap of paper until he found one he was happy with.

The girl's dad looked at John questioningly, and he just shrugged.

Dean had an idea of what Sammy had planned and smiled a little. Sammy might still be little, but he had a big heart.

Sammy dragged one of the small chairs from the table over to where the girl was sitting, so he no longer had to crouch. "Can I have your hand?" He asked, holding up the texta.

The little girl held out her hand. Her father started to stop them, then stopped. A little texta could be washed off in the bath later, at least she was not wailing.

The girl was wearing a little woven bracelet on her wrist, and Sammy gently pushed it down towards her hand and began to draw a careful pattern onto her wrist above it.

John was surprised to realise that Sam was not simply drawing scribbles on the girl's arm, but was in fact carefully forming an actual sigil there. He wasn't sure whether to be proud or laugh, clearly the little girl was simply afraid of needles. He chuckled and smiled at the other man. Soon the two of them were chatting away about random things, just glad none of the children were complaining about shots.

Like John, Dean was a little amused that Sammy felt the need to draw an actual sigil when anything would have soothed the little girl's fears, but at the same time was proud that Sammy was taking the time to practice, and watched carefully to see whether he needed to work on the skill with Sammy later.

The little girl was watching Sammy's face intently, amazed at the concentration there and completely reassured that this boy knew what he was doing, and was not simply trying to placate her.

It was because of this that it was only Sammy and Dean who saw it. Just as Sammy finished his careful design, tongue poking out in adorable concentration, the knot of the bracelet seemed to flash for a moment.

Dean blinked, sure he must have been seeing things, and then suddenly sure that Sammy was smarter than both him and John when the bracelet came undone and slipped off the girl's wrist and onto the floor.

Sammy smiled at the little girl, "All done." He told her, "The curse is gone."

The little girl shook her wrist experimentally. "I don't feel different." She told him, "Other than the bracelet falling off."

Sam smiled, "I promise. It worked." He glanced down at the bracelet at his feet. "Is it special?" He asked.

The little girl shook her head, "No, I can make one like it at home. That one was given to me by a lady last week on our way here, I was only still wearing it because the knot was too tight to undo, and I didn't want to cut it."

Sam nodded, "Then…do you mind if I take it?" He asked, and Dean knew exactly what his brother was thinking, and was proud of him for not worrying the little girl further.

The girl smiled, "Sure. You can have it for helping me."

Dean quickly grabbed a tissue from a box with the usual pile of waiting room magazines. "Here." He said, passing it to Sammy. "You never know what's on waiting room floors." He said by way of explanation, "We'll give it a wash when we get home."

Sammy nodded his thanks and picked the bracelet up with the tissue, carefully wrapped it up and gave it to his brother for safe keeping.

The little girl smiled, "You are lucky to have such a smart big brother."

Sammy grinned, "I know."

A nurse then appeared and it was time for the girl to get her shots. Her father was pleasantly surprised at the fact that she now confidently followed the nurse towards the back room. He shook hands with John, "You've got some great kids there."

John smiled and patted both boys on the shoulders. "Yeah, I do."

* * *

 **Hi everybody! Sorry this one has been neglected for so long! My muse decided to go elsewhere for a while!**

 **Thankyou to Lenail125, Kathy, Dragonsrule18, Sallyannerenee and beckini for reviewing!**

 **Welcome to my newest followers and favourite-ers!**


End file.
